


One with the Hive

by MistressThelxiope



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bee Girls, Breastfeeding, Corruption, F/F, Monster Girls, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexy Bug Butts, Transformation, Unbirth, Unbirthing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressThelxiope/pseuds/MistressThelxiope
Summary: A swarm of bee-girls take Clara away to join their hive.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	One with the Hive

The first time Clara had ever seen a bee-girl was when she spotted one flying over her peaceful village of Eythe. She fluttered through the sky, gazing down, her eyes meeting Clara’s with the same curiosity that Clara had of this strange creature. The bee-girl hovered in the air for a moment, her golden hair waving in the breeze, her large striped abdomen bouncing as she fluttered overhead. Clara thought she saw a smile upon the bee-girl’s face before the bee-girl flew off, continuing on her way.

The next time Clara saw a bee-girl was the first of dozens that swept down into Eythe.

It had been a sunny and cool day, with Clara pulling a bucket of water up from the well in the center of the village. A dark shadow blocked out the morning sun, and for a second she thought thick storm clouds were blowing in.

Then she heard the first scream.

Clara let go of the rope, her bucket falling back down into the well. As she turned around, she saw another young woman being grabbed by two of the bee-girls. One held her from behind, while the other pressed her body against the woman’s, despite the woman’s cries of terror. After a few moments, the bee-girl holding the woman took off, and the other bee-girl turned her eyes to Clara.

Clara glanced around, spotting several men lying on the ground and other women being seized by the bee-girls and carried off into the air. How many were there? There had to be more bee-girls than villagers here, and—

In her moment of thought, she left herself defenseless for the bee-girl before her to lunge at her. The bee-girl’s naked body pressed against Clara’s as the bee-girl wrapped her arms around Clara. “Let go!” Clara cried out, trying to shove the bee-girl off of her. “Let go of me!”

As she pushed the bee-girl back, still caught in her embrace, another bee-girl landed behind Clara. Clara only noticed her presence when the bee-girl from behind reached around her torso, squeezing her breasts. Gasping in shock, Clara tried to squirm free of the two bee-girls pinning her between them, to no avail. As she tried to break free, the one behind her took a tight hold around her chest and yanked her off of the ground. Clara screamed out, watching the ground below her get farther and farther away. “Let go of…!” Clara started, before realizing a fall from this height would leave her gravely injured.

Looking through the sky, Clara saw other bee-girls holding the other women of the village. She didn’t spot any of the older women, only young women like herself. Many of them screamed and thrashed about, and one even slipped from the grip of the bee-girl who held her, only to be plucked from her fall by another bee-girl. Clara glanced down, her stomach twisting at the distance between herself and her home below.

Before she could try to make out anyone who had been left behind, the bee-girls began to fly through the air. Clara had to lift her gaze up, she couldn’t keep staring down. The bee-girl who held her maintained her tight hold on Clara as she flew, her wings flapping fast enough that Clara could feel the air being pushed by them along with the breeze they flew into. Where were they taking all of the women? Why did they only take women?

Clara didn’t know the answer, and though she wished she’d never find out, her heart pounded with the knowledge that sooner or later, she would know.

* * *

The sun shone overhead as the swarm of bee-girls flew over a thick, sprawling forest. Some of the abducted women continued to cry out, whimper, scream, but Clara remained silent. Tears formed in her eyes, but she didn’t bother wasting her strength struggling or shouting. Perhaps she could rally the women into some kind of resistance when they arrived…

Her wonders about where the bee-girls were bringing the women were soon answered. In the center of the forest, there was a wide opening in the forest canopy. The swarm of bee-girls flew down towards the opening, and as Clara was brought down, her eyes set upon the massive hive of the bee-girls. Clara had seen beehives before, but this one was massive, nearly as tall as the trees themselves. Several treetops emerged through the top of the hive—they must have built the hive around the trees. The only entrance Clara saw was a hole quite some distance from the ground, too high for any wandering creatures to get inside.

The bee-girl carrying Clara was one of the last to enter. It was very dark inside, and Clara couldn’t tell where the light came from. Did the walls let in a faint amount of light? She glanced over, making out a hexagonal pattern on the walls. The cries and shouts of the other women echoed in the chamber as they were carried further in. The entire place smelled strongly of honey; Clara was somehow surprised to discover that.

As Clara’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, she made out a bee-girl approaching…with a strange silhouette. The bee-girls weren’t small-chested by any means, but the new bee-girl that arrived had breasts that dwarfed the others by two or even three times. Her breasts bounced as she fluttered through the air towards the group, looking over the captive human women. 

Then the huge-breasted bee-girl spoke, in the human tongue, no different than a human might. “Excellent. Show them to me.”

Before Clara could wonder what that meant, the bee-girl who held her grabbed at her white dress. With a forceful pull, the bee-girl ripped her dress in half, leaving Clara exposed in her undergarments. “Eeek!” she shrieked, trying to pull away from the bee-girl just as she caught hold of Clara once more. “You…you freaks! Don’t you dare!”

The other girls let out cries and screams and pleads as their clothes were torn from their bodies. One woman managed to throw herself away from the bee-girl who held her tattered garments, and Clara’s eyes fixed on her.

As the woman tried to force herself up, the bee-girl who had held her lunged on top of the woman, pinning her against the floor. The woman screamed as the bee-girl rubbed her breasts against her bra, then tore off the woman’s undergarments. Once the bee-girl began to turn herself around, Clara had to draw her eyes away. The woman continued to scream, but then her voice was muffled and a second later her cries started to rise in pitch and volume.

“Oh, by the gods…” Clara uttered, as the huge-breasted bee-girl approached her. “Is that what you want from us? To be your sexual slaves? You sick monsters…”

The bountiful bee-girl turned to face Clara, smiling wide. “Slaves? No. You will serve Queen Mellifera happily, my dear.”

“I’ll never bow before your queen, you freaks!”

Clara expected the fate that had befallen the one woman who had tried to resist—the woman whose stifled cries reached an chill-inducing high, while the bee-girl upon her continued to moan with delight as she slurped at the woman’s pussy. Even if they wanted to abuse her, to violate her…she wouldn’t give in to these monsters. Never…

Chuckling softly, the huge-breasted bee-girl gestured to further within the hive. “She shall be the first to meet the Queen, then. Take her there immediately.”

The bee-girl holding Clara lifted off, carrying Clara further into the darkness of the hive. All Clara could make out were whining corridors and other bee-girls flying past. Every now and then, she heard sounds of…carnal pleasure. Did these creatures mate with each other often? Or were those sounds coming from other humans they had kidnapped, forced into slavery?

Clara saw an illuminated chamber ahead, and the bee-girl carried her to that room. Several bee-girls stood around the hexagonal chamber, with two huge-breasted bee-girls standing beside a throne-like seat.

And upon the throne was a larger bee-girl. She had to be nine, maybe ten feet tall. Thick golden hair hung down, covering her ample breasts. She looked as well-endowed as the large-breasted smaller bee-girls. She laid on her throne-like seat, with her massive bee-abdomen resting behind her. The tip drooled out a golden fluid, looking like runny honey. Clara could smell it from where she was, a sickly-sweet aroma that made her head spin.

The bee-girl holding Clara let go of her a few feet off of the floor, letting her fall onto her hands and knees. Her eyes glanced around the room, counting up the bee-girls present. The large one had to be their queen, and aside from the two huge-breasted bee-girls, there were seven other bee-girls present. Even if she was a trained fighter, would she have stood a chance against such numbers?

With a wave of her hand, the Queen spoke. “Rise, human.” Her voice sounded as sweet as honey, but Clara didn’t let her resolve soften in the slightest.

They wouldn’t make her a slave so easily.

Clara remained on her hands and knees. Queen Mellifera’s decadent smile grew wider. “So you already wish to bow to me? I’m so happy when one of your kind accepts their fate. Or have you realized how blissful your life would be serving me, human?”

Clara only answered with a cold glare.

Laughing to herself, Queen Mellifera said, “You don’t think you’ll escape, little human…do you? Are you truly so foolish to try to escape the joy you’ll receive from me?”

Pushing herself to her feet, Clara said, “I don’t plan on serving you. I’m not your slave.”

The bee-queen’s wings began to flutter, lifting her from her throne. Now airborne, the difference in size between Clara and her was only more obvious. Her massive abdomen by itself dwarfed Clara. “Aren’t you a defiant little thing? I promise you that you will not be a slave. You will bow before me, and you will serve me. Now, shall we put an end to this charade? I have plenty of pathetic little humans to deal with.”

Queen Mellifera’s eyes narrowed on Clara, as if she was ready to attack. What the hell did this monster plan to do to her? Out of the corner of Clara’s eyes, she saw honey continue to drip from the end of the large bee-abdomen…

…the Queen didn’t plan on eating her somehow, did she?

As soon as that thought crossed Clara’s mind, she turned around. The entrance to the Queen’s chamber was right there, and even if she fell to her death in this place, it’d be better than being enslaved—or worse—by these monsters. Clara started to run, shoving the bee-girl in her way aside.

One of the other bee-girls quickly swooped in front of Clara, grabbing her around the chest and pressing her naked body against Clara. Clara shrieked, her cheeks turning a deep red at the way the bee-girl rubbed herself upon Clara’s body. Another bee-girl grabbed her from behind, and the two lifted her up into the air. “Let go of me!” Clara screamed.

The bee-girl behind her tore off her undergarments with two swift pulls, then took a firm hold of Clara’s thighs. Clara tried to wrestle out of their hold, tried to shove one of them off.

Then something warm, moist, and sticky engulfed her legs.

Glancing down, Clara shrieked at the sight. A slit had opened on the bee-abdomen of the girl in front of her, and she had shoved Clara’s legs into her vagina-like opening. The bee-girl in front moaned softly, leaning in to start kissing Clara. It was a vagina of some sort, and the more Clara squirmed, the more the bee-girl’s moans rose.

The bee-girl behind Clara reached down, her finger slipping between Clara’s pussy lips. A sharp gasp rose from Clara, just before the bee-girl in front of her locked her lips against Clara’s. As much as Clara tried to scream, shriek, cry out at the top of her lungs, the combination of the kiss and the fingering of her pussy kept her from making anything but muffled gasps. The bee-girl behind her slipped another finger in, one reaching deep into Clara’s sex while the other gently rubbed her clit. Clara squirmed some more, only evoking another moan from the bee-girl in front of her before she went back to aggressively kissing Clara.

As much as she wanted to fight back, she couldn’t defeat their strength. She couldn’t overpower one of the bee-girls, let alone two. Her legs felt like they were coated in whatever sticky fluid the bee-girl’s strange abdomen-pussy secreted. And the bee-girl from behind kept rubbing her pussy, kept sliding her fingers in, kept teasing her clit over and over…

With tears starting to run down Clara’s face, she started to gasp, her body shuddering. The bee-girl in front of her began to moan in time with her shaking, and Clara felt the inside of the bee-abdomen contract around her legs. A burst of sticky, smelly honey gushed out from around her legs, staining her skin up to her belly and splashing upon the floor. The bee-girl behind her scooped up some of the vaginal honey, started to rub it into Clara’s twat—

A sharp gasp left Clara’s throat. Oh, by the gods, that honey touching her—

It came without a sound, only sharp inhales. White-hot pleasure erupted from her groin, suffusing through her entire body. Her pussy dripped over the fingers in her slit, dripping down into the bee-abdomen pussy her legs were trapped in.

Clara continued to pant as the bee-girl before her gave a long kiss, while the bee-girl behind her held her arms tight to her sides.

Just as the kiss ended, the bee-girl behind her pushed her down, deeper into the bee-girl in front of her. Her hands pushed through the wide-open slit, sliding her in up to her elbows. The muscles inside of the abdomen-vagina began to draw Clara in, slowly bringing her in past her breasts.

“No!” Clara screamed, trying to squirm. Her movements only made the bee-girl taking her in moan loudly, and the vaginal passage only drew her in faster, the honey-moist lips slipping past her shoulders. “No!”

With one final pull from within the bee-abdomen, Clara’s head vanished into the bee-girl’s abdomen-pussy, the lips closing tight.

The soft, moist, sticky, tight darkness enveloped Clara’s senses. The smell of honey, with a tinge of a undoubtedly sexual scent, flooded her brain. “No!” Clara squealed, trying to wiggle her way out of the vagina she found herself trapped in. “Let me go! Please!”

She felt the bee-girl moving, and started to push and kick as much as the confines would allow her. Between the tightness and the sticky fluid all over, she could barely move an inch. What was going to happen to her? Was this these monsters’ way of eating people alive? What was going to happen to her?

The motion felt like the bee-girl was hovering. Her bee-abdomen lifted up, though Clara could barely recognize what was going on. What was this monster doing? “Let me go, please!” she screamed, hoping the Queen would hear her. “I’ll surrender…just…just not this!”

Then the vagina she was trapped in began to expel her. She felt her body being pushed, glanced up to see the slit open…

…just as another slit pressed against the one she was within.

Her body inched forward, Clara going head-first into the second slit. Was this their Queen’s bee-abdomen? Oh, by the gods…was she being forced into the Queen’s womb? Was this what that monster queen meant?

As her head slid into the next vagina, the honey scent became even more overwhelming. It was the sweetest scent Clara ever smelled, fragrant enough to make her head feel dizzy. Far more sticky fluid dripped over her in this vagina, coating over her face. Clara tried to rub it off on the inside of the vagina, but only got some into her mouth to her disgust…her initial disgust. It tasted horribly, horribly wondrous, knowing where it came from.

Her waist passed between the two slits. Warm honey gushed over her legs, certainly from another orgasm of the bee-girl giving her to the Queen. Clara was able to reach up to her face, breathing through splayed fingers over her face. Just breathing in the scent made her feel drowsy, weary…

A brief bit of light shone into the vagina when her feet passed through the two slits, but it vanished a moment later. The muscles within this new abdomen-pussy continued to pull Clara deeper within, coating her entire body with viscous honey. By the gods, the smell…it was unbearably delightful for the sex of a creature that had stuffed her into its body.

The passage around Clara tightened suddenly, and she heard a moan from outside loud enough that the vagina she was trapped within didn’t silence the cry entirely. Just before Clara could think to hold her breath, thick honey surged over her, enveloping her, soaking her body from head to toe, getting into her mouth—why, why, why did it taste so good…

She couldn’t breathe, with all of the honey coating her. Even once the gooey syrup lessened around her, the fragrant air within the passage didn’t satisfy her lungs like air.

Yet it did please her.

It smelled so good…

Even the strange sticky warmth she found herself in felt…weirdly good…

…her head hurt too much to worry about what was happening…

…everything felt so good.

Clara closed her eyes, her inhaling slowly as the muscles of the vagina she was in pressed all around her.

The only thought on her mind was the wonderful aroma before everything vanished into blissful nothingness.

* * *

Lying upon her throne, Queen Mellifera moaned with pleasure. Both the pussy between her legs and the dripping slit on her bee-abdomen were tended to by two bee-girl drones, hungrily lapping at her drooling sexes. With another human in her womb, her body released euphoric pheromones, and the royal chamber had descended into an all-out orgy. Even the two huge-breasted feeder bee-girls joined in, allowing their chosen partners to suckle from them as they fingered each other. Most of the hive would be mating with each other by now, and those who watched over the prisoners likely forced the women they held captive to fulfill their need.

With each orgasm that spurted sweet honey from her pussies, the Queen felt the girl in her womb being coated again and again in her womb-honey. Hours of constant pleasure passed, until Queen Mellifera felt that the girl in her womb was ready. Releasing a wave of pheromones, the Queen commanded her servants to calm themselves and stand aside.

Taking in deep breaths, the Queen began to sigh, fingering the pussy between her legs as her abdomen-pussy squirted out runny honey. Her body quivered, her pitch rose. Another orgasm came, with fluids erupting from her bee-abdomen as the egg started to emerge.

Inch by inch, the Queen pushed out her egg, panting and moaning and sighing all the while. A few minutes and another orgasm later, the egg landed upon the floor of the hive.

A thick membrane of honey had formed on the outside of the large amber egg, keeping the nourishing fluid of the egg within. The girl’s body was only just visible in the viscous honey, lying perfectly still in the fluid. Her body around her waist had already started to swell lightly…the beginning of her transformation.

Sighing happily, Queen Mellifera released more pheromones, summoning over two of her guard drones to pleasure her. All the while, her eyes remained on the egg before her. Over the course of a day, with her attention only broken by many orgasms, Queen Mellifera watched the girl’s legs merge together and grow into a plump larval lower body. It was such a delight to see a new drone being molded, a new drone who would soon awaken, hatch, and crawl before her new “mother”.

When the surface of the egg finally started to rupture, the Queen’s smile grew wide.

* * *

The first thing that crossed Clara’s mind was…the fragrance. The mind-numbing scent of honey, the sweetest honey imaginable…all over herself. Her body was so sticky…

Her eyes opened. Everything seemed…yellow. Clara’s vision quickly adjusted to the darkness all around her. She licked her lips, savouring the taste of honey. Letting out a contented sigh, Clara reached for the light above her. Her legs felt strange, numb, but she managed to crawl along on her arms out of the moist shell she found herself in.

As she emerged, her eyes looked up to the majestic large bee-woman laying before her. A wide smile adorned her beautiful face. “You’ve awakened,” she said. “You’ve emerged into the beginning of your beautiful new existence…”

Clara turned her head towards her legs…except there were no legs. Above her torso, she looked no different. Her skin was paler, perhaps. But from her waist down, her body was a thick white grub-looking body. A strange feeling twitched on her front…her vagina was still there, where her upper body merged with her strange new lower body.

Somehow, she didn’t feel…afraid. Strange, yes. Concerned? Perhaps. Maybe her mind was just too clouded from the honey to realize what had really happened to her.

“Come,” said the Queen. “Come feed, my new drone.”

A sweet scent wafted into Clara’s nostrils, something that smelled almost like honey but…not quite. It beckoned her, teased her…softened the worries from her mind. The Queen wanted her to feed…did she mean…

Clara crawled forward. Her arms did most of the work, but she figured out how to inch her lower body forward little by little. The Queen laid before her, one of those plump breasts hanging within reach of her…

Pressing her lips to the Queen’s nipple, Clara began to suck.

Sweet honey flowed into her mouth. Her body erupted with warmth, energy, vitality…and another feeling started to grow in a certain part of her body. The Queen wrapped her arms around Clara as Clara continued to hungrily feed, drawing down mouthful of honey from the plump breasts before her. Her body shuddered with delight, her cheeks burned with the pleasure of breastfeeding, and her pussy…her pussy was dripping, clear fluids the colour of honey but not as thick as the other bee-girls.

Queen Mellifera rose up, lifting Clara up in her arms and bringing Clara to her other breast. Without hesitating, Clara started to suckle from this teat, swallowing down honey, her hand instinctively lowering down…

Moans escaped Clara’s lips, honey trickling out of the corners of her mouths. She had started to finger herself, rapidly, teasing her clit with her thumb while her other fingers delved into her sticky sex. Clara couldn’t stop suckling, and each drop of breast-honey that slipped down her throat make her touch herself faster, harder. Her body needed honey, her body needed to be sated…  
  
Just as she swallowed down a mouthful of honey from the Queen’s breast, Clara let out a deep sigh. Her pussy splattered her fluids over the Queen’s stomach, each spurt making Clara gasp anew. Oh, by the gods…it felt so good, everything about this felt so good. Being held by the Queen, her climax, being fed by her Queen…

A feeling of fullness came over Clara. She rested her head between her Queen’s bountiful breasts, breathing slowly as the last bit of ecstasy faded from her sex. Queen Mellifera held her in her loving embrace for a while longer, and while Clara would have loved to be fed more, to touch herself more, lying within her Queen’s embrace was heavenly.

Eventually, her Queen let go of Clara, releasing her into the grasp of another bee-girl. “Take her to the nursery,” Queen Mellifera said. “I’m certain she’ll be all too willing when it is time for her to grow further.”

Though a pang of sorrow shot through Clara as she was carried away from her Queen, the scent that filled her nostrils reminded her of Mellifera’s love, her passion for her servants…

Without thinking of it, Clara began to finger herself again.

* * *

The nursery was tended to by several of the “feeders”, as one explained to Clara. They were the huge-breasted bee-girls, tasked to watch over and nourish the newly-transformed humans like Clara.

The feedings were just like being nourished from her Queen’s own teat. The feeder bee-girls let her suckle sweet honey from their breasts. Eventually her body longed with desire, and either the feeder or herself would begin to pleasure her, often bringing her to a second orgasm before the feeding was through.

Clara still couldn’t move very far or very fast in her current state. Her lower body still felt useless, burdening. One of the feeders explained it to her. “Those who are reborn as our kind are first molded into a larval form,” the feeder had said while Clara suckled from her. “Once you mature, it’ll be time for you to return to our Queen’s womb. Then you’ll emerge as a full-grown bee, ready to serve our Queen faithfully.”

It wasn’t long until others joined Clara in the nursery. Like her, they were women from Eythe who had also been turned into larval bee-girls, their lower bodies turned into white larva-like bodies. As the nursery filled up, several more feeders joined the nursery to tend to all of the hungry larval bee-girls.

The second other girl to join Clara in the nursery was the first to come onto her after a feeding. Clara could see the desire in her eyes, could smell the leaking desire from her pussy. That aroma aroused Clara, and soon she found herself teasing her nether lips, preparing herself.

The other girl lifted herself onto Clara, both girls using one arm to hold each other tight against the other’s body. Their other hand slipped into each other’s pussies, rubbing all around inside and listening to the other’s gasps to find the most sensitive spots. Clara kissed her partner over and over, moaning at the feeling of their breasts rubbing together, gasping at the rising tension in her sex.

Then it came, and moments later, her partner’s pussy gushed with fluids. Clara held her partner in a loving embrace, the two of them drifting into slumber in each other’s arms.

Once more had joined the nursery, one other girl had crawled over to Clara while she was being nursed. The girl squeezed between Clara and the feeder bee-girl, placing her mouth over Clara’s pussy and starting to slurp and lick at her. Honey splashed from Clara’s gasping mouth at first, but she managed to keep her lips tight to the feeder’s teat as the tongue in her pussy brought her needy body to orgasm. The other larval bee-girl lapped at her leaking sex, as if her pussy could taste as wondrous as the feeders’ breast-honey.

It wasn’t long after that Clara began to desire the aroma from another one of the larval bee-girls’ pussy. Inching her way over, Clara threw herself onto the girl’s plump larva-body, pressing her face against the moist, warm slit. Her mind flashed memories of her Queen’s womb, the intoxicating confines of Mellifera’s sweet body…

Clara didn’t even think of her own inexperience, only her desire. Her tongue played around the slit, provoking long moans from the other girl. Sticky fluid started to coat her tongue, but she needed more. Pressing her face tighter against the pussy, Clara slipped her tongue in as far as she could, lapping around the inside of the vagina. Every now and then, she turned her attention to her partner’s clit, gently pressing upon it and around it with her tongue, much to the obvious delight of her partner. The moans her tongue provoked flared Clara’s own desire, and soon she was fingering herself, rubbing her clit, needing to orgasm…

The pussy before her began to squirt delicious sweet fluids over Clara’s tongue and face. She lapped up the sweet juices, the taste bringing her that much faster to her own climax. Gasping and inhaling deep in the fragrance of her fellow larval bee-girl’s snatch, Clara let her pleasure wash over her before rolling off of her partner’s body and drifting into slumber.

And then there was the time that…Clara caught a strange scent. An aroma that flooded the nursery, flooded her nostrils, flooded her very being.

The others, both the feeder and larval bee-girls, were just as affected. The girls pleasured each other, pleasured themselves, suckled from the feeders and sucked on each other’s breasts. Clara’s mind vanished into a cacophony of moans, gasps, and orgasms. She barely realized when the insatiable need to mate passed, and was among the last of the larval bee-girls still playing with each other.

Her existence felt so…simple. Fulfilling. Intense. Whatever vague memories of the time before she was reborn from her Queen’s womb couldn’t compare to the bliss and happiness in her heart.

And each time she drifted off to sleep, Clara dreamed of Queen Mellifera’s womb once more, longing for the day she would return to her Queen…

* * *

When Clara came to several days later, she was in the arms of a bee-girl, being carried through the tunnel between the nursery and throne room. As she entered the Queen’s chamber, the powerful aroma of her Queen’s honey overwhelmed Clara’s mind and body. The bee-girl carrying her placed her before Queen Mellifera, who rose from her throne, hovering above Clara.

“It’s time, my lovely little larva,” her Queen said, holding the end of her dripping bee-abdomen before Clara. “Do you recall your resistance before I took you into my body for the first time? All of you foolish humans struggled…and now look at you. Beautiful and so very willing…”

Clara eyed the slit before her. Instinctively, she inched forward, holding onto her Queen’s bee-abdomen as she started to lap up the sweet honey, pressing her tongue and face against her Queen’s sticky sex.

“Hmm…so very willing…” said Queen Mellifera, chuckling. “I know you desire to serve your Queen, but now, my dear larva…it is time for you to come into my womb once more, to emerge as a beautiful drone.”

Her mind filled with delight at the prospect, Clara immediately thrust her head into the widening pussy before her. She stuffed in her entire upper body before the Queen’s vaginal muscles started to pull her in deeper, lifting her larval lower-body in with the rest of her. Clara squirmed as she went further in, and before long the intoxicating fragrance of her Queen’s vagina drove her to wild masturbation. Her body erupted with pleasure time after time as she slid deeper into the moist sticky confines, with more honey splattering all over her as she wriggled within. Clara swallowed down as much of her Queen’s honey as she could, her body’s burning need only growing with each taste.

The honey began to coat her, filling her entire being. Clara closed her eyes, feeling a deep restful slumber coming over her. How she wished she could remain in her Queen’s womb forever, never leave the warmth and comfort of her Queen…

…but her Queen longed for her to complete her transformation, and Clara was happy to serve.

* * *

Clara’s eyes opened once more as the vaginal muscles around her pushed her body towards the light. Thick honey splattered all over her, rushing along with her body as she slid out of her Queen’s pussy.

Lying on the floor of the throne room, lapping at the honey around her, Clara heard her Queen speak. “Rise, my beautiful new drone.”

Clara pushed herself upright. She had legs again, and a heavy weight behind her attached to her buttocks…a plump bee-abdomen. Her wings fluttered with delight, almost lifting her off of the ground without thinking about it. The antennae that poked through her golden flowing hair twitched as her eyes met her Queen’s happy smile.

“So,” Queen Mellifera said, “I imagine you’re pleased to have given in. How foolish were you to resist your Queen?”

“My Queen,” Clara said, placing a hand upon her chest, feeling her own breast, realizing it had grown somewhat larger and more…sensitive. “I am your faithful servant.”

“Of course you are,” her Queen said. “Now, for your first duty…return to the nursery. Bring me the next to become a full-grown drone.”

“Yes, my Queen.” Clara forced her wings to flap, quickly taking off and hovering in the air. She was flying! It felt so wondrous to soar through the air, feeling like she didn’t weigh an ounce. Not that she didn’t feel her new bee-abdomen dangling…with a warmth at the end where she knew her new pussy was.

A scent wafted into her nostrils. Her Queen was pleased with her drone’s happiness…but it was time to fulfill her duty. Smiling, Clara flew off to the nursery, knowing the rest of her fellow former humans would cherish returning to their Queen.

* * *

Clara had the privilege of watching each and every one of the larval bee-girls be taken into her Queen’s womb, to be reborn as a beautiful new bee-girl drone. Each of them bowed before Queen Mellifera, before she assigned them a duty, sent them on their way, and ordered Clara to bring the next.

Once the last emerged from the Queen’s abdomen-pussy, masturbating in the puddle of honey she laid in before being commanded to rise and given her duty, the Queen’s eyes returned to Clara. “Hmmm,” she said, chuckling as her eyes met Clara’s. Clara’s body burned with desire, her pussies dripped with need. “You…I’ve taken a liking to you. I shall have you stay here for now. Until…”

Screams started to echo into the throne room, coming from a black-haired young human woman who squirmed in the arms of a bee-girl drone. As the drone hovered before the Queen, the human girl in her arms glared at Queen Mellifera in terror, becoming very still.

Glancing to Clara, the Queen said, “Go on. Take her…and bring her to me.”

The prospect almost made Clara’s body erupt with pleasure. Containing her excitement, Clara flew over to in front of the terrified human. She had already been stripped of her clothes, and was a cute thing, not well-endowed but not unattractive either.

Clara closed her eyes for a moment, feeling her abdomen-pussy spreading open, dripping all over the floor. “What…” stammered the human girl, “w-what are you going to do?”

Leaning forward, planting a kiss upon the girl’s shivering face, Clara said softly, “Do not fear. I promise you, you will be happy to serve our Queen.” She moved back just an inch, bringing her bee-abdomen upwards…

…and she slid her opening over the girl’s legs.

Clara gasped aloud, shuddering with the sensation of the girl entering her pussy. By the gods…this felt beyond euphoric. The girl’s shuddering made every inch she touched inside of Clara flare with pleasure. She leaned in again to give another kiss. “There is no need to fear. You’ll cherish joining our hive…”

She moved her abdomen up further, taking in the human girl up to her waist. Her body’s muscles started to pull the girl in, with the drone holding her forcing her arms into Clara’s slit. Just as the girl’s breasts slid through Clara’s pussy, her entire bee-abdomen burned with intense heat. Her vaginal passage squeezed around her insertion, flooding with honey that squirted out from around the girl within her. A squeal left the human girl’s throat as Clara continued to pull her into herself, watching her fearful eyes vanished into her abdomen-pussy.

As her slit closed upon the human girl, Clara turned to her Queen. Mellifera had risen from her throne, hovering before Clara, her abdomen-pussy leaking a steady stream of wondrous-smelling honey. The girl in Clara’s womb kept wriggling, and while she’d probably bring another orgasm just from her struggling, Clara approached her Queen. Her slit opened, pressing tight against Queen Mellifera’s abdomen-slit, as her muscles began to push the girl out of her vagina. Queen Mellifera held Clara close with one hand, the other sliding between the nether lips at Clara’s groin, and before long Clara felt herself orgasm once more, honey spraying from both her original pussy and spurting into her Queen’s womb, along with the girl travelling between their wombs.

Just as the legs of the girl left Clara’s vagina, she orgasmed again. Her abdomen dropped away from the Queen’s, leaking honey all over the floor. Her eyes glanced down, watching Queen Mellifera’s abdomen-pussy close upon her newest eventual drone. By the gods…that had been the most intense pleasure ever. And not merely the physical pleasure, the bliss of being brought to orgasm by her Queen’s hand as well as the writhing body in her vagina making her abdomen erupt into pleasure…

…it was the feeling that she had helped another on their way to becoming a happy member of Queen Mellifera’s hive.

Clara landed on her feet, staring up to her Queen’s contented smile as she laid upon her throne. One of the attending drones hurried to her pussy between her legs, eagerly lapping at her sex. Her Queen beckoned to Clara, and Clara immediately hurried over to her Queen’s drooling abdomen-vagina, lapping at the slit and slurping up all of the sweet royal honey that she could.

With a soft laugh, her Queen said, “Quite an eager new drone you are, aren’t you? I think I shall have you serve with the swarm…to bring more women to my hive, to join our kind. No matter how much they protest, struggle, weep…you know how they’ll embrace their new life in the end. And should you serve me well, my sweet little drone…I might allow you to pass on more new drones into my womb. How does that sound, my sweet drone?”

Clara’s mouth was too busy tending to her Queen, but the mere thought of what her Queen spoke of brought her hand to the pussy between her legs.


End file.
